Never Doubt My Love
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: Takes place around the time of the wedding. Mondler Sap :p
1. Chapter 1

This is the third time I'm posting this and I think I'm finally satisfied with it. But what you should know is that this is pure sap. So if you're not comfortable with something like that, don't read it. But if you're looking for a sappy-mushy kind of fic then go ahead. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Monica and Chandler were laying in their bed. It was pretty late at night and they both couldn't sleep. Chandler was nervous because it was only 3 days before the wedding. He couldn't believe this was really happening. A couple of years ago he was a nobody, the only real girlfriends he had were Janice (annoying as hell), and Kathy (she cheated on him). Now he was here, engaged to this amazing woman. She was loving, carring, gentle, sweet and sooo beautiful. Everytime she merely touched him, his heart skipped a beat and he felt like crying. Tears of Joy. But the most important thing was that he loved her and she loved him. He still couldn't think of anything that would make HER love him. All he knew was that she chose him to spend the rest of her life with. And that was all that mattered. They would be together forever. And the most surprising part was that he wasn't even scared. Chandler the guy that had been more scared of commitment than anyone in the history of mankind was not afraid to just say 'Yes, I do.' A smile was forming on his face. And this smile belonged to her now. Monica.

On the other side of the bed Monica thought Chandler was asleep and she didn't want to wake him up so she just started wondering about the future. She too couldn't believe this was happening. She was finally happy after all the sadness like Richard who she thought was the one but turned out not to want children or Pete who she had loved too. She had kinda given up on love. But then Chandler turned out to be so much more than just a friend. He turned out to be everything she always wanted. She loved him so much that it hurt. Before all this started she never would've even considered thinking of him that way. He meant a lot to her and everything but that only was because he'd been her best friend who had always been there for her and the other way around it was the same. But now she couldn't believe how she could resist him and not let that happen earlier ''Wasted time!'', she thought. But now she was laying there beside him engaged to her best friend, her lover and her soulmate and she couldn't help but smile. Even a little tear made its way to her chin and dropped. The feeling she had in her stomach made her shiver. Those butterflies, this firework of happiness belonged to him. The love of her Life. Chandler.

Monica turned around in a way that made Chandler think she was sleeping. Now her face to his back. He breathed slowly which made her think he was asleep. She carefully rubbed his back with the back of her hand. ''Oh my love,'' she said starting to cry again ''do you really have any idea about how much I love you? And how much I hate the people that made us postpone falling in love and lose so much time?'' Chandler had been listening to her and her words made him even happier. He turned around and kissed her deeply but still soft and gentle with his hands buried in her hair and she started to kiss back and confidently rolled on top of him. The kiss lasted for like an eternity. When they broke apart, she snuggled into his chest like she never wanted him to let her go and he pulled her so close that even if she tried to escape she would fail. Their bodies were perfectly matching. It was like they were made for each other. After a while, Monica broke the silence. ''So I take it you listened? I´m sorry I didn't mean to wake you up.'' Chandler smiled and kissed her again. ''You didn´t wake me up. I was up thinking already. And even if you did this would be the best good morning ever,'' Chandler smiled one of his most beautiful smiles and looked deep into her eyes. Monica smiled back but turned serious ''You do know that, don´t you?'' Tears were filling her eyes again. ''I do know. But I gotta say it's just so hard to believe that someone like me would get so much love from someone like you,'' he said almost shyly. ''What do you mean?'' she asked. ''Well, there was Janice, who I loved and she left me. There was Kathy, who I loved and she cheated on me and I got over all that but I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You showed me love in a way I've never experienced before. If I would lose your love I wouldn't be able get over it. I could never move on from you like I did from them. Because you are the one and only. You're it. And it's kinda hard for me to believe that you love me as much as I love you because, I mean, look at me and look at you. Why would you love me? This just doesn't quite make sense to me. It would be too good to be true,'' he explained almost sad. Monica started to laugh a little at how stupid he was. ''I can't believe you would think I'd ever do to you what they did. And I can tell you why I love you so much: You are sweet, kind, gentle, loving, caring and everything I'm looking for in the man that I love. And I do love you...so much. So much I can't explain it. Everytime you touch or even kiss me there's a firework inside me that drives me crazy. I love you. I love everything about you. The way you look, the way you kiss, oh my god I so love the way you kiss. No matter how sad I am it only takes one of your incredible kisses to make me feel good. I even love your scent. Why else do you think I put on one of your shirts when your gone? Because it's your scent that comforts me when you're not here by my side. Or your eyes, oh these gorgeus blue eyes. Every time your eyes meet mine I can see your love for me and our future together and it makes me feel like the happiest women in the world. And every day I'm falling more and more in love with you and I know this will never end. So if you really think I'm ever gonna hurt you, you are so wrong. How could I ever do that since it kills me when you're hurt. Or if you think I'd leave you. I'd only do that if I wanted torture myself because without you I couldn't breathe. And if you or anyone else doesn't believe in my love for you they just don't see something so obvious. Because I promised myself to always let you know how much I love you, how much I want you and how much I need you every single second of every day. Always. And it hurts so bad hearing you say that you don't believe in my love for you Chandler. Because out of everyone, you should know better by know you stupid, man!'' she started crying hard and just kept looking into Chandlers eyes. Some tears were filling his own, as well. The only thing he could say was: ''I love you Monica Geller.'' Monica was still crying ''And I love you Chandler Bing. Please believe me Because I do love you... so much and I can't stand knowing you would ever doubt that. Get it in your head! I love you. Only you. You and nobody else. Forever. Can't you just trust me?'' she cried. ''I do know now and I'm sorry I've upset you. I just never want to lose you ok?'' ''Ok. And don't you ever worry about that. Don't you ever doubt my love for you Chandler Bing. Because that's just stupid,'' she said calming down and kissing him deeply. After they parted, Monica layed down beside Chandler, pulling herself into his arms and taking his hand. She placed it on her heart. ''Now kiss me you idiot.'' He kissed her ever so gently and felt her heart starting to literally skip a beat. ''Wow!'' was all he could say. ''See? Only you can do that to me, Chandler. Only you. Now do you believe me?'' She said with a calm voice. ''I do know. And I love you, too. So much. More and more with every second that passes.'' She rolled on top of him, kissing him again with her hands roaming his body. After about a half hour of kissing, she turned to look at him ''Plus my love, you are so hot that it takes my breath away,'' she said with a grin. ''I am? Seriously?'' he asked surprised. ''Are you kidding? You're driving me nuts everytime I look at you,'' she said seductively trying to take his clothes off ''Am I sexier than Richard?'' He asked excitedly. ''Chandler!'' she playfully hit him ''Yes you are. So much sexier! As I said. You're driving me nuts,'' she smiled, trying to pick up where they left off but Chandler liked being called hot a little too much, apparently. ''Hotter than Pete?'' ''Who's pete?'' she continued kissing his neck. ''Even the time Pete worked out to be ultimate fighting champion?'' ''Pfff... Nothing compared to you,'' she stated smiling. ''Even hotter than-'' ''Stop it Chandler,'' she cut him off, ''Let me put it this way: To me, you're more attractive than anyone I've ever met,'' she said with a smile. ''Really?'' Chandler asked in disbelief. ''Chandler why can't you see that you're driving me crazy, right now? Why else would you think I can't stop kissing you even while I talk to you? I can't keep my hands off you and the fact that we're so in love makes you even sexier to me,'' she said sounding really honest. Chandler gave in and pulled her close, even lifted her up for a minute, making her laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After the sun started to rise, the couple layed hapilly there. Monica had her head on Chandler's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. Without him knowing' she tried to feel his heart while she kissed him passionately like he did before and the same thing happened with him which made her even happier. She still couldn't believe he could be so stupid doubting her love for him in any way. As it was silent for while she looked up at him.

''Honey?''

''Yeah?'' he kissed her on the forehead.

''When you heard me talking before. You said you were thinking. What did you think about?''

''Well,'' he sat up, ''I thought about you and how surreal it all was that you picked me.''

She kinda knew something like that would be coming.

''My love. Love of my life. Can you tell me what I can do to prove to you how much I love you? Do you want me to do something, you know, special or drink fat like Ross almost did back when he was with Rachel? Because whatever it is, I will do it because there's nothing I want more than you knowing how much I love you. Because I do Chandler, I do.''

''Give me your forever,'' he stated.

''What do you mean?''

''By giving me your forever you're promising me to love me forever and be with me forever no matter what happens. That you'd be by my side forever.''

''Ok. Chandler Bing, I officially give you my forever,'' she declared, kissing him softly.

''Do you want me to write it down? Like a contract or something?''

''No, that's ok,'' he said laughing.

''Are you giving me yours Chandler?'' she asked after a few seconds of silence.

''Hmm?''

''I want your forever, too,'' she lightly kissed him on the lips.

''Alright. Monica Geller, I officially give you my forever,'' he said, flashing her that typical Chandler smile that she'd grown to adore.

They shared a deep kiss.

''I can't wait to be married to you,'' Monica said hapilly, moving closer to her future husband.

''Me too.''

''I'm gonna be Monica Bing... I love you Chandler Bing. So much that it hurts,'' she said, looking into his eyes.

''I love you too Monica.'' They smiled and kissed deeply.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: As I said before, pure sap! :D Now, if this fic has managed to put a smile on your face would you reward me with one as well? All you have to do for that is leaving a review with whatever you think and it'll make my day :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before the wedding and Monica and Chandler spent some time with the others in Central Perk. Everybody could tell both of them were nervous but in a good way. They smiled all the time and not a second passed without the two of them touching. They were holding hands, Monica pulled herself close to Chandler's chest and they kissed. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Even if one of them just went to the bathroom they kissed eachother goodbye. Pheobe kept saying ''Get a room'' and Ross still couldn't watch.

When Chandler went to the bathroom Monica watched him walk away. When she turned around Ross still looked disgusted. ''Do you really have to come here to do that?'' Monica looked amused ''Ross grow up! Or at least be happy for me. Chandler's the best thing that could have ever happened to me. And did you know that he thinks he's not good enough for me?'' ''Well he's right. You're way out of his league'' Joey commented.

Monica started to protest when Pheobe interrupted ''Monica please. You're gorgeous and you know it. And Chandler... well he's Chandler I wouldn't say he's a man like the guys in novels. What do you like about him anyway? I mean what makes you love him. You know I like him too. But as a friend because he's funny and stuff. But how can you love him?'' Monica's jaw dropped. There were so many things she could say now.

''What I like about him? Everything! And I mean literally everything. He makes me feel good in a way I didn't even imagine to be possible. I can't explain how much I love him and he's only like a minute gone now and I already miss him so much. I'm crazy about him and this will last forever,'' she almost cried. Hearing Monica say these beautiful things touched Rachels heart deeply. She hugged her tightly, ''Oh Monica! I'm so happy for you. I didn't even know you felt that way.'' Monica hugged back and brushed a tear out of Rachels face. ''Thank you. And I do feel that way. Why else would you think I'm marrying him?'' ''Thats true,'' they all agreed. ''And could you all stop doubting my love for Chandler please? Last night was hard enough.''

''Why what happened last night?'' Rachel asked now concerned. ''Well he told me how he couldn't believe this all was true and how he can't find reasons for me to love him.'' she explained. ''And he doesn't believe you love him? That's so stupid!'' Ross cut in. ''Well I guess now he does. But he's reasonable.'' ''I told you!'' Pheobe laughed. ''That's not what I meant! He explained to me how he felt about people like Janice or Kathy and how they had broken his heart. He said he loves me more than he ever loved them and that he couldn't get over me. I started crying and told him I loved him and would never do something like that. After I tried to prove my love for him for like two hours non-stop he said he believed me. You have no idea how much it hurts knowing that he would ever doubt my love for him. As I asked him about something I could do to prove it to him he said-'' '' I don't think I wanna know,'' Ross stood up to leave. ''It's not that! He wanted me to give him my forever.'' ''Your forever? Thats's a big step!'' Phoebe was stunned. They all looked like they had no idea what Phoebe and Monica were talking about. Monica explained ''By giving him my forever I'm promising to love him, to never leave him and to be by his side forever. Which I think is even stupid to ask, I mean I haven't said it officially but I gave him all of that already a long time ago,'' she said smiling.

Chandler had been hiding in the back, listening to everything she said. His heart was pounding. ''And did you?'' everyone asked. Chandler came out of his hiding, grabbed Monica hands kissed her deeply. After they finally parted (although Monica had her hands still on his face, not wanting the kiss to end) ''She did,'' he smiled. ''And so did he,'' she said almost exploding because of her joy. ''Forever together,'' she whispered, biting his ear and kissing his neck. ''Only with you,'' he whispered back, now her lips meeting his. ''I love you Chandler. So much. Nobody has ever loved anyone as much as I love you,'' she kissed him gently and deeply. ''And I love you Monica. Just as much. Maybe even more.'' The kiss they had shared was one of the best they had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

''So I guess this is goodbye for now,'' Monica smiled

''I guess so. I can't wait to see you again,'' he kissed her forehead.

''When I see you again, we're gonna be getting married! Honey, married! Do you have any idea of how happy I am?'' Monica almost screamed.

''I know. Me too. I'm really gonna miss you though. 24h without you. That's gonna be so boring,'' he sighed.

''That's true. I don't know how to do this either but think about it. By the time we're back together, we're gonna be married. I mean what's 24h for the rest of our lives?'' she kissed him

''I love you, Monica.''

''I love you, Chandler.''

''See you at the wedding,'' Chandler smiled.

They shared a deep kiss.

After ten minutes, Ross and Rachel came up from behind. Ross went to Chandler and Rachel to Monica. ''Let's go now. You'll have enough time to do that when you're married.''

''Just a minute more.'' Monica begged and turned to Chandler to kiss him.

They got pulled apart by their best man and made of honor.

''I love you!'' they both shouted while they went in different directions.

-.-.-.-.-.-

4hours later in Monica's apartment...

''Mon, what's wrong?'' Rachel asked concerned.

''I miss Chandler!'' Monica cried.

''I know how hard this must be. Are you thinking about him?'' Rachel tried to calm her down.

''Of course I am! I always am. There is no second while I'm not!'' She just got more upset.

''Ok now. Mon? What are you thinking when you're thinking about Chandler?'' Phoebe now tried to help as well.

''I'm kissing him all over and deeply on the lips. And he does the same to me. He holds me close, my head pressed to his chest. He rubs my back, kisses my hair and whispers sweet things in my ear that only I'm allowed to hear,'' she threw herself onto the couch with her head buried in a pillow.

''Well that actually does sound nice,'' Phoebe admitted. ''So that's what your doing while your alone?''

Rachel sat down next to her trying to pull her head up onto her shoulder. ''Mon, think about it. In 20hours you'll see him again. And when that time comes, you're gonna marry him and spend the rest of your life with him.''

''Plus, there's the wedding night and the honeymoon and so many usual nights or just some time alone,'' Phoebe winked.

''I guess you're right. Thank you,'' Monica gave in and hugged her two best friends tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

''What are you doing?'' Monica asked surprised.

''I'm carrying my beautiful Bride inside our sweet,'' Chandler replied smiling.

''Oh, Ok!'' Monica clearly enjoyed it.

Chandler carried his wife in front of the bed and gently laid her down. Monica smiled, pulled him down with her and kissed him deeply. He gently followed her onto the bed, not breaking the kiss...

-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later the couple cuddled on the bed. Monica rested her head on Chandlers chest while he pulled her closely to his body.

''My beautiful, amazing wife,'' he kissed her head.

''My handsome, wonderful husband,'' she kissed his chest.

Monica pulled away slightly and turned to look at him. ''Can I ask you something?''

''Anything,'' Chandler replied with a soft voice, gazing into her eyes.

''But I need an honest answer,'' she turned serious.

''I'd never lie to you, honey. What is it?'' Chandler looked serious now to.

''Is it true that you ran off and tried to abandon me there?'' tears were filling her eyes.

It took him a long time to answer ''Well, it's not completely true. I didn't try to abandon you.''

''But why? I thought you were ready and I trusted you,'' she sat up.

''And I kept my promise, didn't I?'' he followed her.

''Yeah. But it's just, now it seems like you-'' Chandler stopped her.

''Like I didn't wanna marry you? C'mon how can you think that? I love you and you don't know how happy I am with being your husband.''

''I know. I love you too and I love being your wife too. But if it's not that, then why did you ran off?'' she asked.

''Ok. But you have to hear me out. Can you do that?''

''Fine. Just tell me.''

''So I think it was the time when you left for the rehearsal dinner. I told you I'd be right there and grabbed my Jacket. After you left, the phone rang and your new message played on the answering machine. Do you now which one I mean?

''Yeah the one about our wedding I had just recorded it that morning. The one with 'The Bings'.'' she smiled now, thinking about it.

''Exactly. I got freaked out. Being 'The Bings' scared the hell out of me. I mean I got to watch some 'Bing' marriages over the years and all I saw was yelling, fighting and some really weird sex games,'' they both chuckled before Chandler continued.

''They all got divorced and ruined their relationships.''

''And you thought that would happen with us too,'' Monica realized.

''Right. And I said I couldn't lose you. So I thought I'd better do that and explain to you later why I did it and that there was a slight chance you would understand and take me back. But then Ross and Pheoebe found me and convinced me to come back.''

''Well first of all, I would've hated you after that. And second of all, now you're here and married to me just because Phoebe and Ross convinced you?'' tears started to fill her eyes again.

''No. I'm here and I'm married to you because I love you and I think just because it happened with them, it doesn't have to happen with us and we can do this. I know it,'' he kissed her softly.

''We can do this. We will do this. Nothing's gonna get us to part. Ok Chandler? I won't let that happen. Never. I love you too much for that,'' she cried, hugged him tightly and kissed him all over his body.

''Hey, it's ok. Honey, don't cry. It's ok, you don't have to be afraid. The only way you could lose me is if I died and even then, you'd always be in my heart.'' Both of his hands were on her face and he kissed her forehead and kissed her tears away.

''Plus, I thought you were pregnant and wasn't scared at all,'' he smiled.

''What?'' she looked surprised.

''I wasn't scared at all. I even bought something, just in case it was true,'' he still smiled.

''So I don't even have to worry about never having kids with you?'' she asked

''Did you really worry about that?'' he was shocked.

''Well sometimes. I mean you've never been the guy who was crazy about children.''

''I love children. I love Ben and the Triplets so much. And just because I wasn't ready before doesn't mean I never wanna have kids. I'm not Richard!''

She laughed. ''No you're not. I know that. And I'm so happy that you're not.''

They kissed.

''Does that mean you're ready to have kids?'' she asked.

''I wouldn't have a problem with it if it had happened now but not just yet ok? Let's enjoy this whole newlywed-thing first, hm?''

''Ok. I wouldn't want that yet either. Let's just enjoy. Show me how the 'Bings' that won't part do it.''

''Ok.''

They kissed deeply and slowly started to undress each other. And truly proved that they were 'Bings' that never part.


	5. Chapter 5

Monica and Chandler entered their suite in the hotel where they spent their honeymoon.

''I can't believe we're here!'' Chandler said excited.

''Look at this view!'' Monica pointed out to the beach which was right in front of the hotel.

Monica walked out to the little balcony. ''C'mere.'' she held her arms open.

Chandler did as she said, put one arm on her hip and buried the other in her hair kissing her deeply. He lifted her up and sat her down on the fence that protected people from falling down. Not even Monica cared if people were watching them. The only thing she thought about was Chandler. Her Chandler, who was now hers forever.

Later that day they sat on a bench on the balcony watching the sunset. Monica sat on Chandlers lap, his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. After she fed Chandler a piece of pineapple she slowly put down the fruit cocktail.

''Remember the first time we were in a hotel like this?'' Chandler giggled

''Oh my god. Do I? I think that was the worst time I've been in a hotel ever.''

''Our first fight..'' Chandler sighed.

''Remeber the night after when you thought we'd break up now?'' Monica laughed.

''Yeah that night we officially started our relationship,'' he kissed the back of her head.

''Right. Remember how Joey freaked out when we told him?'' Monica still giggled.

''Yeah. That was a good night,'' he laughed.

''That was a good time anyway. Sneaking around was fun. Why did we do that again?''

''Apparently because we didn't wanna explain the situation to everbody,'' Chandler explained.

''We were so stupid back then. If only we knew we'd end up so happy. I mean right now, I could tell everybody in the world how much I love you,'' she turned around and softly kissed him.

''Did you realise you love me the night you told me or earlier? No harm, I'm just curious.'' Chandler asked.

''That's ok. I think I kinda knew the time you came back and said that you're still on London time. But I was absolutely sure the night before I came over to you. You know, the night when we decided to go away for the weekend. I was thinking about you while I was waiting for Rachel to fall asleep, so I could sneak out.''

''So long huh?'' Chandler smiled.

''Yeah, so long. I don't know why I didn't tell you before. I should have. How about you?'' she turned to look at him.

''Well, let me think. I kinda knew the whole time after our first night. But I was sure, the night I told you by accident. I was thinking about that later that night while you were sleeping beside me,'' He looked over the Ocean, thinking deeply.

''I really should've told you earlier I don't know why I didn't. I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. It hurt a little after you took it back that night.'' she looked up at him.

''I know. I'm sorry but it came by surprise. I didn't know what I was saying.'' he apologized.

''It's ok. As long as you know now and tell me often enough. Because I really need that. Hearing you saying it gives me energy to survive the time you're not with me.'' she kissed him.

''I love you, Monica. And I'm not just saying that because you want me to. I'm saying it because I do. So much. And I try to give you as little time to miss me as possible.'' He kissed her.

''I know. Thank you, Chandler''

''For what?''

''For giving me as little time as possible to miss you, for giving me everything I need, for understanding me when I'm upset, for never blaming me if I did something wrong and most importantly for loving me. Thank you for loving me. Without you loving me. I don't know if I'd survive''

''You don't have to worry about that. From now on, my love can be something totally normal to you. It's something natural.''

''No it's not. And it never will be. Natural is something like air or gravity. Things I don't even recognize. But your love is not natural, nor normal to me. It gives me butterflies in my stomach. And you even telling me that you love me makes the butterflies dissapear and being replaced by a firework wich makes me shiver, wich makes me shake. You make me feel the way nobody else can. You make me feel like I didn't even know to be possible. And I love you. You don't even know how much I love you, Chandler. You're a part of me. The most vulnerable part. The part I would never allow to be hurt. I would fight for you like a lion. I would die for you. I have no worries, as long as I know you're ok.'' A couple of tears ran down her cheek. Even Chandler's eyes were filled with tears. One made her way down his cheek too but before it could drop Monica kissed it away. Her lips slowly ran up the way it was wet, and down to his neck kissing it softly. Then up along his cheekbone and to his lips. The kiss turned deeper and more passionate with every second. Monica slowly pressed her husband down and followed him, not breaking the kiss. After five minutes of passionate kissing, they heard two sharp knocks on the door. They both walked to the door, hand in hand to answer it.

''I'm sorry to interrupt Mr and Mrs Bing.''

''Oh that's ok sir. Thank you,'' Chandler smiled, shook the man's hand, handing him a fifty and accepted the plate in his hand.

''Good night.'' Chandler smiled.

''Likewise, sir.'' The man nodded.

After he shut the door Chandler mumbled ''Oh we will have a good night.''

''You finally learned it, Honey. But you didn't have to tip him fifty bucks.'' Monica said.

''Oh c'mon I'm on my Honeymoon with the most beautiful women in the world. I'm just generous.''

He kissed her cheek and down her neck. Monica literally melted by his touch. She closed her eyes. ''If you say so.'' was all she could say.

Later the couple lay on their bed and Chandler kissed Monica's neck and down her body. Monica clearly enjoyed but opened her eyes and pulled away slightly. ''Don't you think we should eat something first?'' Chandler ignored her and continued.

Monica started to melt again but didn't give in.

''Chandler, please!'' she begged ''We haven't eaten in 30 hours. I'm starving!''

''Fine!'' Chandler gave in ''Let's eat.''

Monica stood up and walked to the table with the plate on it, starting to eat.

''Wait, wait, wait. Just a second.'' He went to his bag and pulled some candles out of it.

''Turn around and close your eyes.'' he said.

Monica turned around and closed her eyes just like he had told her.

All she could hear was some noises of plates and the sound of the lighter a couple of times.

He put his hands in front of her eyes.

''Now turn around.'' she turned around.

''Three, two one.'' he moved his hands away so she could see.

There were candles lit all around the room and rose paddles spread everywhere and some were in front of her. He had placed them in the order that they said 'I LOVE U'.

''Oh my god! Honey, this is beautiful!'' she kissed him.

''Now c'mon let's eat.'' he said.

She grabbed a fork and started to eat.

''Why don't you let me do that?'' he asked picking up some of the salad and started to feed her.

She let him feed her. After she had a couple of bites, she took a tomato, put it in her mouth and leaned over to kiss him. ''That's a good way to feed people.'' Chandler smiled. ''Did you do that with other people already?'' he asked.

''Only you, Honey. In fact, I googled 'Honeymoon fun' and found this. It was the first time I ever did it.'' she grinned.

''Let me try that'' Chandler picked up a Cherry, put it in his mouth and kissed her.

''Mhh... that tastes so good like that.'' Monica smiled.

''And it feels good.'' Chandler added.

''Yeah. But you know what feels even better?'' she whispered seductively and kissed him deeply. She confidently pushed him onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. She kissed down his neck and up to his lips again. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt... now the reast of the food was forgotten.

3hours later they lay in their bed together. Chandler pulled his wife close to him. She looked up at him. ''Thank you for this beautiful decoration, Honey.''

''Anything for you babe,'' he kissed her forehead ''Anything for you.''

''I love you, Chandler Bing.''

''I love you too, Mrs Chandler Bing.''

''That sounds nice. I could get used to that.''

''You better...'' he smiled and kissed her

A/N: I've got more up my sleeve :D Want me to update? Tell me :)

I realize that this might sound familiar because it's not new, just edited. Any confusion that may come up, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it soon. I'm just too tired right now. Care to review and make me happy? xxx


	6. Chapter 6

While Chandler and Monica were away for their Honeymoon, the others were having coffee in Central Perk.

''Rachel? Did you talk to Monica?'' Pheobe asked.

''No I didn't. I didn't wanna interrupt. Did you hear from Chandler, Joey?''

''No I didn't either. Although why don't we interrupt?'' Joey teased.

''That might be fun,'' Pheobe was excited.

Rachel pulled out her cell phone and dialed Monicas number. After 5 rings, Monica picked up.

''Hello?''

''Hey Mon!'' she turned on speaker phone.

''Oh. Hey Pheebs!''

''We all wanted to say hi.''

''Hey!'' she shouted.

''Is Chandler near?'' Joey asked.

''Sure, he's always near. Hold on,'' you could hear her shouting 'Honey!' and some mumbling.

''Oh, Hey guys!'' He finally answered.

''Hey man. Are you doing everything I told you?'' Joey asked him.

''He blushed and walked away. Joey he's doing fine. To tell you the truth, he's doing amazing,'' Monica laughed.

''Ross just walked out,'' Rachel said annoyed.

''Greet him if you see him,'' Monica replied.

''We miss you guys,'' Rachel said.

''We miss you too. We've been talking about you guys,'' Monica told them.

''Seriously? You've been talking? And about us? I actually don't wanna be your topic right now,'' Pheobe joked.

''Shut up! We talk a lot. This is getting us so much closer. I gotta say this Honeymoon is the one that I dreamt of. And I didn't know Chandler could be such a gentleman,'' Monica sighed.

''So you're having a good time then huh?'' Rachel smiled

''Oh so much,'' Monica said hapilly. Chandler appeared behind her, kissed her neck and whispered ''You can talk to them when we get back home. Let's take a walk on the sunset is so beautiful right now.''

''I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later,'' Monica hung up, took Chandlers hand and followed him.

''I heard Chandler in the backround. He wanted to take a walk on the beach,'' Rachel said.

''Oh that's so sweet,'' Pheobe

''How cheesy. That's so not what I told him,'' Joey was mad.

''This is really beautiful,'' Monica said as she walked along the beach arm in arm with Chandler.

''Told you,'' he kissed her forehead.

''Thanks for taking me out here and for doing all these wonderful things,'' Monica looked at him.

''No problem.''

''I feel like you're always working for me. To surprise me all the time and doing all those wonderful things. I want to give something back to you. Is there anything you want?'' she asked.

''Not really. I'm happy like this. So many beautiful days and nights with the women of my dreams.''

''Aww,'' she kissed him. ''But there has to be something.''

''Forget about that and enjoy the view. He kissed her cheek.''

-.-.-.-.-.-

One day later...

Monica came out of the bathroom after she did her make-up.

''Honey? Could you do me a favor? Would you go to the lobby and get me something? I ordered it. You just have to say my name and they'll give it to you. But don't open it!''

''I won't open it.''

''Don't even peak. You have to promise.''

''I promise, Monica. I won't open it and won't even peak. If you don't want me to, I won't,'' he kissed her and walked out the door to get it.

''So. Let's roll!'' Monica said to herself.

She had planned out everything and started to manage everything just the way she wanted. The second she was done, she heard him knocking on the door.

''I am good!'' she smiled and went to open the door.

''Hey, sorry I forgot my keycard agai-'' his jaw dropped.

''Oh my god, Monica. How did you- When did you-? Wow!''

She smiled ''Do you like it?''

''Are you kidding? This is awesome! How did you know?''

''I know you, Chandler. I know you better than you might think. Now sit down,'' she took the package from him and led him to the couch. He looked around again. His favourite snacks were on the table. Some candles were lighting up the room and Monica wore a beautiful dress which perfectly underlined every single curve of her body. He had picked it out for her.

''Is this 'Die Hard'?'' he asked.

''Part one and two,'' she smiled.

''Honey, you don't have to watch that with me.''

''I want to. Plus, I always pick out the movies and never even give you a chance to watch this with me. I wanted to give something back to you and maybe I even like it. We'll see.''

''Are you sure?''

''I am sure, honey,'' she qave him a quick kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After they watched both movies, Chandler turned to look at Monica. ''So? What do you think?''

''Not the best but it was ok. 'To be honest, I didn't pay much attention,'' she chuckling a little.

''It's ok. The thought is what counts,'' he kissed her. ''Have I told you yet how amazing you look in that dress?''

''It's the one you gave me. Thank you again. It's very comfortable.''

''It sure doesn't look like it's comfortable.''

''I know! Thats the good thing. It looks like it's so tight but it fits perfectly. How do you know my size so well?''

''Rachel helped me with the size. I did the rest.''

''That's so sweet. Thank you, honey,'' she kissed him. ''Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. The gang said they miss us.''

''That's sweet. And it's not like we've forgotten about them either,'' Chandler replied.

''I told them that. Rachel said Ross left when I told Joey about how you're doing here.''

''What did you tell him?'' he asked curiously.

''I said you're doing amazing,'' she said with a seductive grin.

''So you're satisfied?'' he asked, grinning.

''You bet, Bing. More than satisfied,'' she smiled and kissed him.

''But their childish comments were a little annoying,'' Monica said.

''Yeah, sometimes they can be a pain in the ass. But that's why we're here alone, isn't it?'' Chandler smiled.

''Right. And it's not like we're easy either,'' she sighed.

''Yeah, we're a good group,'' they both smiled.

''Thanks for this evening. It really was perfect.''

''I'm glad I was able to give you something back.''

They kissed deeply.

''What's in this box now?'' Chandler asked.

''Open it.''

He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

''A coupon for a life with me'' he read.

''I know it's cheesy. I got the idea from Joey's coupons.''

''No, it's wonderful. But I wouldn't mind a coupon like Joey's either,'' he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

''If that's what you want,'' she trailed off.

She kissed him deeply and pushed him to the bed...

A/N: So there's another one :)

Shyfighter thank you for the nice review! :) So we're on the same team, huh? Mondler forever! Haha xD I noticed that mistake too but to be honest I'm too lazy to take out the chapter and put it up again, right now, so I hope people will just overlook it. :)

Monica your reviews seriously made my day here :D I'm glad you like it :)

the anonymus reviewer, thanks a lot :) I hope you like this chapter as well and there'll be at least one more :)


	7. Chapter 7

''Good morning, beautiful,'' Chandler kissed Monicas hand.

''Good morning, handsome,'' she hugged him tightly.

''Did you sleep well?'' he asked her while still hugging her.

''Good. You?''

''Good but I woke up early and packed some stuff.''

''Right. This is our last day. When do we have to be at the airport again?'' she asked.

''4 o'clock.''

''I can't believe it. I don't wanna go home yet. The time ran so fast.''

''I know. Me neither. But when we get home we'll start to spend the rest of our lives together,'' he smiled.

''That's true,'' she smiled and kissed him deeply.

''I love you so much, Monica Bing,'' Chandler looked her deep in the eyes.

''I love you too, Chandler. Thank you for the best two weeks of my life,'' she hugged him.

''I should thank you.''

''Did you pack everything?'' Monica asked.

''No, I know you love to do that. So how about you pack the rest of our stuff and I'll go get us some breakfast,'' he suggested.

''That sounds like a plan,'' she kissed him goodbye.

After a half hour, Chandler came into the room with his hands full of bags.

''Hey, Honey I'm back!'' there was no answer.

''Mon, are you here?'' still no answer.

He walked out to the balcony where he found Monica seemingly deep in thought, watching the waves crash against the shore.

''There you are,'' he hugged her from behind.

''Oh, hey. You're back,'' she kissed his arm.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' she asked, moving closer to him.

''It sure is,'' he said kissing her neck.

''I'm really gonna miss this,'' she sighed.

''I know, me too. But we will come back here. I promise.''

''Thank you. But it wouldn't be the same. We only get to go on our honeymoon once.''

''I know.''

''These really were the best two weeks of my life. I'm gonna miss this.''

''But what is there to miss?''

''Well, everything. The candlelight dinners, the walks along the beach and so much time with you.''

''Honey, just because we're going home, does that mean we can't do that anymore? I mean the walks along the beach are gonna be tough in the city, but you can have as many candlelight dinners as you want. And you worry about the time with me? We're married, honey! We're gonna spend the rest of our lives together. Isn't that enough time?'' he said, carressing her cheek lovingly.

''I know, but nobody interrupted us here. We were just the two of us. For two weeks. And I have to admit you've never been so wonderful to me.''

''That's true. And if I was nicer to you, first of all: I've been just myself. And second of all: sometimes I'm stressed when I come home from work so maybe I'm a little harsh sometimes. I'm sorry about that.''

''That's ok. And it's not like your mean, you're just not as wonderful. But I'm not so perfect either.''

''And if you'd like to spend every night like honeymoon, that'd be fine with me,'' he joked, ''And-''

''Just shut up and kiss me.'' Monica interrupted him.

She kissed him deep and hungrily.

''I'll think about your suggestion with the nights.'' she said seductively

''Great. And I promise you, from now on I'm gonna do everything I can to make every day like honeymoon for you.''

''That doesn't take much. You just have to be with me to make me feel like honeymoon.''

''There's nothing I want to do more,'' he kissed her.

''Now let's eat.'' He led her inside and to the table. He pulled out two plates. And placed the food he brought in front of them.

''That looks delicious.'' she said.

-.-.-.-.-.-

After they ate and were ready to go, they stopped one last time and looked around.

''Are you still sad about leaving?'' he took Monicas hand..

''Naah... This was just some time to practise being married to you. And I think the oughts are more than good,'' she smiled, kissing him softly.

''Well, then let's go!'' They walked out of the hotel and made their way to the airport.

A/N: That'd be it. Loving all the reviews here btw.. Keep going! :) xxx


End file.
